1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for automatically switching an incoming call signal output mode in a mobile communication terminal, by which the incoming call signals are output in a state of being switched from a vibration output mode preset in the terminal to a ringtone mode through calculation of energy for transferring vibration to an outside upon output of the incoming call signals, thereby allowing a user to easily recognize the incoming call signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, many persons encounter noise pollution caused by incoming call signals generated irrespective of time and place due to rapid increase in use of mobile communication terminals.
In particular, ringtones of the incoming call signals generated in public places such as a large auditorium, lecture rooms, subways, buses and the like requiring quietness cause severe annoyance to other persons therein.
In order to avoid the annoyance of ringtone noise of the incoming call signals generating from the mobile communication terminal in the public places and the like requiring quietness, guidance broadcasting for demanding conversion of the incoming call signals to a vibration mode or management for prohibiting use of the terminal when entering such a public place has been performed.
The vibration mode (polite mode) is a method for outputting the incoming call signals to the user through vibration of the mobile communication terminal, for example, by directly transferring the vibration to the user via sensation of the user or by transferring the vibration to a rigid material such as a table so as to allow the user to recognize the incoming call as vibrating sound.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the construction of a conventional mobile communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal supports a vibration mode. The mobile communication terminal generally includes a CDMA module 11 comprising a CDMA base band part, an RF processor, an antenna, and the like to connect the terminal to a CDMA network, a memory 13 to store an algorithm of outputting incoming call signals, and a controller (MSM/DSP) 12 to control a speaker 14 to output a ringtone upon receipt of incoming call and a vibrator 15 driven to generate vibration in a vibration mode according to the algorithm of the memory 13 while controlling overall operation of the terminal.
With the conventional mobile communication terminal, a user generally switches a mode of the mobile communication terminal from a ringtone mode to the vibration mode in order to prevent a ringtone of the terminal from annoying persons in a public place (subway or theater) or a conference room.
In general, the conventional mobile communication terminal remains in the vibration mode until the user inputs a predetermined key code to the terminal to switch the terminal to the ringtone mode.
Thus, if the user forgets to switch the terminal to the ringtone mode after switching the terminal to the vibration mode, the mobile communication terminal remains in the vibration mode.
In this regard, there is a problem in that, when the mobile communication terminal is in the vibration mode, the user cannot recognize the vibration, frequently failing to answer the phone.
In order to solve the problem, a method has been suggested, which forces the mobile communication terminal to switch from the vibration mode to the ringtone mode when the number of vibrations caused by incoming call signals is a predetermined value or more in the vibration mode of the mobile communication terminal, thereby slightly reducing the number of missed calls.
However, with the conventional mobile communication terminal, the vibration mode is set without considering external circumstance, and thus, if the mobile communication terminal is set to the vibration mode and placed on a soft article such as clothes or bedclothes which cannot transfer the vibration energy, the user cannot recognize the vibration of the mobile communication terminal.
In addition, in the case where the user sets the mobile communication terminal so as to automatically switch the vibration mode to the ringtone mode with reference to the number of vibrations, there occurs a problem in that, if the user does not recognize the vibration within a preset number of vibrations, the vibration mode is switched to the ringtone mode, failing to have an original politeness function of the mobile communication terminal.